


Where are we going together?

by Mazkcoroikaa



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Glovrai (splatoon), I have never used AO3 before, M/M, fuck you, im not a writer btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazkcoroikaa/pseuds/Mazkcoroikaa
Summary: February 2nd of the current year, its been a while since rider has seen gloves. its especially important for this day and this late at night for rider..(im not a writer i)
Relationships: Gloves/Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Where are we going together?

quiet creaks of the floor heard, throwing off the green squid who laid onto a small shared bed.

Gloves eyelids opened slightly. He wasn’t exactly an early bird but his boyfriend of a strong year was. He turned lazily in his bed, hugging a figure he thought was rider till he realized it was just soft fabric of his favorite lime squid plush. 

of course, he planted a kiss on the plush soon getting up afterward with a stretch, scratching his lower blue back of the fluffed up sonic onesie he felt warm in. they didn't live together at all.. yet. they didn't really get that far into their relationship, Rider still living with his teammates and Gloves with his. though they occasionally stayed over at each others homes.

“riiiider.” gloves called out softly, walking into the kitchen where his slightly taller boyfriend was, making breakfast. 

“goodmorning.” rider said quietly, immediately pulling gloves close for comfort.

of course, gloves immediately attached himself onto rider when he allowed him to, usually he is in a bad mood in the early mornings. 

Rider always got up earlier than gloves, getting up at around 6, making breakfast and getting ready to train at the square they now called home. 

but this time, it was way earlier, the sun didn't even hit the inside of the apartment, riders teammates weren’t awake. gloved lazily peeked over riders arm toward the oven clock. it was 2 am. ‘why would ri be up now?’ he pondered. 

he sighed, sniffing in the aroma of french toast. 

“why are you up already? i was gonna wake you up later..” rider said softly, flipping the toast.

“why are you?” gloves asked back with a smirk, only causing rider to respond with a light chuckle.

“I was gonna bring you somewhere at this hour, after I'm done cooking.” 

gloves nodded in excitement with a toothy grin. “where?” 

“that’s a surprise you dummy.” the taller inkling then placed the french toast into containers, placing them into a bigger basket. “now quiet, you don't wanna wake everyone else up.” 

rider put the remaining toast into separate plates, leaving them ready for his teammates later. 

gloves agreed with a huff, getting off of his boyfriend and glancing a peek at the basket that sat onto the counter.

handmade, and neatfully decorated with small pink flowers on the outside.

Before he could get a look inside, rider took it into his hands, putting on his jackets and boots, motioning for his boyfriend to do the same silently with a smile.

of course gloves listened. putting on his name saked gear, wearing a jean jacket filled with pins and a darkened hoodie underneath for the cold weather. mostly an outfit to match riders that he begged for. 

knowing his boyfriend, they were probably going on a trip, though why so early was the question. He knew rider were not the type to stay in one place, always having the love of traveling.

gloves always loved it too, joining him in for small trips to places and the ride. 

He finished up tying his shoes and putting on his headphones, following his boyfriend who carried a basket filled with pink flowered mysteries.  
rider sat onto his big shiny red bike first, patting the seat behind him for gloves. 

“before you sit, can you hold the basket while i drive? don't look inside though.” without answer rider placed it into gloves hands, kissing his cheek with a gained smile. 

“fiiine, im promising only cuz of that kiss.” gloves smiled, sitting down behind rider with the basket in hand, listening to music with one ear and the other listening to rider for anything.

“you always get kissed though?” rider chuckled as he started up the engine.

“yeah but kisses from you,” 

“so?”

“It's you!!”

“we’ve been dating for almost a year you dumb fuck.” (affectionate)

gloves giggled, holding onto riders waist and safely holding onto the basket for support as he started to drive to, wherever the road took them. 

he propped his head onto the back of riders leather jacket, staring at the view of the night. rider only tensed up slightly seeing it with worry, soon rolling his eyes and keeping his eye on the road.

whatever worry that was, gloves always had a good read of rider sometimes, the road was too loud for him to say anything, he couldn't really give an affectionate touch either. well, gloves only kissed riders shoulder, making him soften with a smile.

gloves smiled, looking at the colors of the sky as he listened to his tunes, eventually arriving at where rider wanted to be, a free space filled with sand. a lake maybe, but there was no one ever in the early cold mornings. 

rider parked toward a flat surface of grass, getting off with a stretch from the slightly long ride. 

“you didn't look inside the basket right?”

“i didnt i sweaar.” gloves laughed, handing it over. “So what's the occasion?”

“I just wanted to go somewhere nice..” Of course rider did look tired. It was almost 3am now, the stars were up, only them and some bugs were awake. especially some lightning bugs flying around near the mix of grass and sand.

rider held his hand out for gloves, only for gloves to take it into his. “seriously? at 3am?” 

“okay maybe there is a special reason, but you’ll see it later.” rider laughed softly, leading gloves toward the lake, sitting down into the grass with his boyfriend.

gloves took down his headphones, laying into the grass instead. 

They only stayed quiet for moments, enjoying eachothers company fine enough, gloves staring up at the purples and blues of the night sky, rider only glancing at gloves every now and then, slightly petting him. 

running his hand threw his short tentacles, receiving small purrs from his boyfriend, rider smiling like a dork as he stared lovingly at him. 

it was completely dark out, only lightning bugs, the stars and the light emitted glow from gloves and riders tentacles was the light they had. 

“okay.. maybe i can see why you wanted to go at this hour.” gloves laughed, though still tired at the eyes.

“yeah, it's pretty out.. a bunch of pretty colors but i don't think it can beat my pretty boyfriend.”

gloves only flushed, of course rider being the flirt of their relationship at the most undetermined times. 

“ah but you’re prettier.” 

“i'm sure you just confirmed you’re pretty.” rider chuckled as gloves sat up at speed. 

“I'm not pretty, I'm supposed to be cool and trendy!”

“and pretty.”

gloves huffed, laughing afterwards with a green tinted blush. only for gloves to shiver afterwards, huddling into his warm layers and brown scarf he always kept. rider noticed, pulling gloves closer into his arms for warmth.

They stayed quiet again for a while, huddled into eachothers arms for warmth as time passed slowly. just them and the colorful and quiet world as rider always thought of.

“hey do you know what day it is.” rider whispered, there was no need to be loud.

“february 2nd, knuckles the echidna’s birthday?” gloves opened his eyes that were resting. looking up at rider, a sharp toothed smile.

rider chuckled, “yeah you’re right.” 

“How are we celebrating? with a picnic? at 3am??” 

gloves laughed with rider, starting to talk more of his special interest. eventually having a conversation with himself and rider engaging, listening to gloves talk, waving his hands every now and then with excitement.

rider couldn't help but smile and listen, though he really couldn't admit the last time he played a sonic game was probably when he was small, he always took a liking to the characters and especially games that had shadow in them. 

though gloves were the one who brought him back into it.

rider soon continued, looking at his watch for the time. “I was asking because it's also been a year since we got together, at exactly 4:45. am” 

it was almost 4 am actually, the night sky becoming lighter.

gloves paused, he forgot they got together on this day a year ago. remembering how it happened so early in the morning was a funny memory, embarrassing maybe.

from how he remembered, rider was the one who texted gloves about it at such a time, them both conveniently being up. 

an interaction that rider was building up for weeks, they've went out together sometimes, but rider texted him straight up about liking him. gloves was tired, just replying saying he did too, it wasn't a lie though and that's where it started. though it took them the next morning to actually process he was dating the S ranker known as rider now. 

“so you brought me here for our anniversary?” 

rider nodded with a light chuckle, pulling out a small wrapped gift from the basket, handing it towards his boyfriend.

“yep. I wanted it to be special.”

gloves smiled wider, earning his boyfriend kisses on the cheek as he unwrapped the gift wrapped in blue paper.

inside was a pin for gloves collection, another of the famous blue blur franchise gloves loved so much. he pinned it into his jacket, jumping back into riders arms with brightly shined smile that meant the world to rider, he’d do anything for it.

“thank you!! I love it, just like how I love youuu~” gloves sung in tune as he shared a quick peck with rider. 

“ah but i kinda feel bad now, i don't have a gift for you..” 

rider chuckled, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. “i love you too but, you don't owe me anything. i'm okay as long as you're with me till 4:45 exact today.”

though he rather spend time with gloves and travel to be alone with him at any given chance, him and the colorful world alone. 

gloves nodded happily, cuddled in riders arms till then for warmth. sharing small kisses with smiles plastered onto both of their faces.

eventually they did have to leave afterwards. it was way colder in the morning after 5am. they only went to a nearby diner, eating their already made french toast, though they were exhausted as hell. 

maybe a rewarding nap for them later...


End file.
